Milagro de Invierno
by Serenity Amaya
Summary: UA.Un 30 de Junio nació, sufrió y se pensó que dormiría eternamente, pero milagrosamente despertó y descubrió que no podía ver. Y cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido conoció el amor, uno tan hermoso que produjo un "Milagro de Invierno". One-shot en honor al cumple de Serena Tsukino. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Princesa de la Luna!


**Milagro de Invierno**

Dicen por ahí que los milagros no existen, que las cosas suceden porque si o simplemente es el destino… ¿Pero qué pasaría si ocurriera un milagro, uno tan grande que surgiría de la muestra más grande de amor?

Todo comenzó un 30 de Junio en el Hospital General de Tokio, una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados como el sol y hermosos ojos azul cielo había llegado al mundo. Sus padres orgullosos de su pequeña niña decidieron colocarle Serena, ya que era tan tranquila y serena como la noche en que había nacido.

Su infancia y adolescencia estuvieron llenas de alegrías, tristezas, rabias, aventuras, travesuras, amor y desamor como cualquier otra persona. Se había graduado con honores de la preparatoria e ingresado a la Universidad de Tokio a estudiar periodismo, carrera que terminó a los 23 años. Su mayor sueño se concretó y junto a su equipo de trabajo del canal de noticias "Informes Tokio", viajó a Sudamérica a reportear el accidente que ocurrió en una mina de Chile donde 33 mineros estuvieron atrapados a más de 700 metros bajo tierra. Todo era felicidad, pasó los mejores meses de su vida en el país sudamericano, recorrió el país de norte a sur, pero lo que más le encantó fue la capital que le recordaba a su querida ciudad de Tokio. Tan encantada quedó que decidió invitar a sus mejores amigas a pasar una temporada con ella, ya que se quedaría a vivir por un tiempo en el país occidental con nuevas oportunidades de trabajo.

Pero una noche de invierno todo se derrumbó…Un accidente automovilístico cambió la vida de la joven, más precisamente la noche de su cumpleaños número 24.

.

.

.

**30 de Junio, 22:00 hrs.**

Llovía en la capital chilena y Serena Tsukino no estaba de ánimos para salir a celebrar sus 24 años, ya que días antes había terminado con su novio Seiya Kou, el reconocido cantante japonés del grupo musical "Three Lights" y para colmo el clima, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a celebrar su cumpleaños en verano pero finalmente sus amigas la habían convencido de salir a celebrar un rato, estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando una de sus amigas entró a su habitación.

-Serena ¿te falta mucho?-preguntó su amiga.

-Solo me aplicó un poco de rímel y estoy lista Rei.-respondió la rubia.

Las risas inundaron el auto en el que iba el grupo de 5 chicas, riendo de cualquier tontería que alguna dijera hasta la cumpleañera que minutos antes no tenía ánimos de nada estaba de lo más alegre. Pronto llegaron a su destino, el restaurante de comida italiana que le encantaba a la rubia "La Piccola Italia".

-Bien chicas propongo un brindis por Serena que al fin cumplió sus anhelados 24 años.-anunció Rei Hino, su amiga de cabellos negros y dueña de unos hermosos y misteriosos ojos color amatista vestía una blusa manga larga color roja, una chaqueta de cuero, jeans ajustados y botas taco aguja negras. Además era una de las mejores administradoras de empresa de todo Londres.

-¡Salud!-dijeron todas.

-Yo también quiero proponer un brindis por la amistad que tenemos desde la universidad.-habló Amy Mizuno, su amiga de cortos cabellos azulados y ojos de igual color vestía una blusa de color azul cielo, chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans ajustados y botas sin tacón gris. Era una de las más reconocidas neurocirujanas de Alemania.

-¡Salud!-volvieron a brindar.

-Me toca a mí. Brindemos porque nuestra amiga está viviendo en el país que siempre quiso vivir.- dijo Lita Kino, su amiga de cabellos castaños y ondulados y de unos lindos ojos color verde vestía un vestido de mangas largas color verde ajustado al cuerpo, una chaquetita verde, jeans ajustados y botas taco aguja color café. Era una gran chef residente en Francia.

-Gracias chicas pero antes de brindar dejemos que Mina también diga algo, así brindamos dos por uno.-propuso la cumpleañera riendo quien vestía un vestido de lana manga corta en color blanco, debajo una camiseta manga larga en color negra, jeans ajustados y botas taco aguja color blancas.

-Bueno si tú lo pides...-meditó Mina Aino, su amiga de hermosos cabellos rubios y ojos azules un poco más claros que los de Serena, vestía una blusa larga en color naranja sujetada por un cinturón ancho en color café con piedras en su cintura, jeans ajustados y botas taco aguja naranjas. Reconocida en el mundo por ser una talentosa actriz, residente en Los Ángeles, California.-Pero sin arrepentirse, porque recuerden que soy un poquito sincera.

-Con confianza Mina, digas lo que digas será respetado.-apoyo Serena.

-Está bien, aquí voy. Yo quiero brindar porque… ¡al fin te decidiste a terminar con el idiota de Seiya! ¡Salud!

-¡Mina!-la reprendieron todas, excepto Serena.

-¿Qué? Yo les dije que era sincera y quería brindar por eso.-se defendió Mina.

-¡Salud!-levantó su copa Serena.-Yo también brindo porque terminé con ese loco maníaco y celoso.

-Chicas no creen que deberíamos ordenar ya la comida.-sugirió Amy.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya muero de hambre!-dijo Serena.

El mesero tomó las órdenes de las chicas, mientras que ellas seguían platicando. Pronto el mesero llegó con las diferentes variedades de pasta que las chicas pidieron. La comida fue amena y llena de risas pero lo que las chicas no sabían y sobre todo Serena es que algo muy malo se estaba gestando cerca de ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Mina.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato a alguna discoteque? –propuso Lita.

-No es tan mala idea, pero ¿A cuál vamos?-pensativa Serena.

-Serena tonta, tú eres la que vive aquí en Chile no nosotras, se supone que debes conocer alguna.-enojada Rei.

-¡Ya sé! Vayamos a la "Discoteque Cadilac Club".

-¿Y dónde queda?-preguntó Amy.

-Es por aquí cerca chicas, yo les indicó y como Amy fue la que menos bebió en el restaurante ella manejará.-dijo Serena.-Y con suerte están mis amigos del edificio donde vivo.

-¡Viva! ¡A conocer chicos guapos!-gritaron las demás.

.

.

.

**Discoteque Cadilac Club**

El sonido de la música estaba a su máximo volumen y 5 chicas se encontraban en la barra bebiendo su tercer whisky y el ambiente estaba totalmente aburrido.

-¡Esto no puede estar más aburrido!-exclamó Mina.

-Pero debiste haber salido a bailar con ese pelirrojo que te invitó.-le respondió Lita.

-¡Pero era feo!

-¡Serena!-escucharon a lo lejos que alguien llamaba a la cumpleañera.

-¡Andrew! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sere!-dijo el joven rubio y de ojos verdes que se encontraba abrazando a la rubia.

-Gracias amigo. Andrew ellas son mis amigas, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.-las fue nombrando de a una por una a las chicas y mostrándoselas al rubio.-Chicas, el es Andrew Furuhata, mi vecino futbolista.

-Un gusto señoritas.-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-El gusto es nuestro.-dijeron las chicas.

-¡Conejo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-aparecieron de la nada 3 chicos.

-Gracias chicos pero… ¡No me llamen Conejo! ¡No me gusta!-haciendo un puchero Serena.

-¿Y quiénes son estas hermosas señoritas?-preguntó Diamante, el guapo amigo de cabellos platinados y ojos amatistas que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rei.

-Son mis amigas Casanova Diamante Black. Por cierto chicas es contador auditor.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Rei Hino.

-La famosa amiga administradora… ¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro.

Y la pareja se fue a bailar dejando al grupo solo.

-Bueno, ellos son Zafiro Black, hermano de Diamante y Steven Alpha. Zafiro es odontólogo y Steven para tu suerte Mina es actor.

-¡Qué emoción!-chilló Mina.- ¡A bailar bomboncito!

-Será un placer.-dijo el actor de cabello café claro y ojos oscuros.

-Oye Amy, anda, ve a bailar con Zafiro.-sugirió Serena.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pidió el odontólogo de cabellos azulados y ojos de igual color.

-Me encantaría.-contestó sonrojada Amy.

-Serena, lo lamento pero mi amigo Darien tuvo turno en la clínica.

-Tranquilo Andrew, ya lo conoceré.-suspiró triste sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- Oye saca a bailar a Lita, no te cuesta nada.

-Señorita ¿Le gustaría…?

-¡Sí!-contestó Lita, arrastrando al futbolista a la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Serena decidió quedarse en la barra bebiendo mientras veía a sus amigos felices de la vida. Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando…

-Quédate quieta y no grites.

-Se…Seiya.- tartamudeó la joven que estaba siendo apuntada con un arma de fuego en su costado izquierdo.

-Párate y vámonos de aquí ahora.-demandó el joven de cabello negro con una coleta y ojos azul zafiro.

-Serena hasta que encontraste compañía.-bromearon los chicos.

-Claro, yo soy su única compañía.-dijo Seiya.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!-gritó Mina.

-Muévanse un centímetro y la mató.-amenazó el pelinegro.

Fue así como ante la mirada atónita de todos Seiya se llevó a Serena.

.

.

.

-¡Súbete o te mueres antes de tiempo!-ordenó Seiya.

Serena obedeció y se subió al auto de Seiya. Pronto se pusieron en marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó asustada la rubia.

-A donde podamos ser felices.-respondió con evidente estado de ebriedad.

-Estas ebrio, acabas de pasarte una luz roja, ¡Por favor detente!-suplicó Serena.

-Nunca te dejaré porque te amo y solo la muerte podrá separarnos.

-Seiya…-dijo llorando Serena.- ¡Seiya, cuidado!

Rápido, poderoso, doloroso, fue el impacto del auto contra el camión que iba pasando. El auto pronto comenzó a incendiarse y la gente de los alrededores llamó a la ambulancia y sacó a una herida Serena del auto, segundos después explotó. La ambulancia llegó y fue trasladada a la clínica.

.

.

.

**Clínica Dávila, 1 año después.**

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó Andrew.

-Estable, como siempre. Es increíble como la vida hizo que la conociera y me enamorará de ella.-suspiró Darien.

_Flash Back, 1 año atrás_

_Andrew manejaba acompañado de Amy y Diamante a toda velocidad el auto hasta llegar a la clínica, mientras que Zafiro y Alan fueron a la delegación de policía a ver el tema del secuestro y accidente de Serena junto a Rei, Lita y Mina. Ya en la clínica salió el amigo de Andrew, el doctor Darien Chiba, un pelinegro de ojos color azul zafiro a explicar la situación de Serena._

_-Familiares de Serena Tsukino._

_-Aquí._

_-¿Andrew? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Es mi amiga Darien, la que te quería presentar.-dijo llorando el rubio._

_-¿Cómo está?-llorando Amy.-Soy doctora así es que no mienta en nada._

**-**_Está en estado de coma y…_

_-¿Y? ¡Vamos Darien no te quedes callado!-alterado Andrew._

_-Sufrió lesiones muy graves en el cerebro, específicamente en la zona de la visión. Le hicimos un scanner y una resonancia magnética. Lo lamento pero quedó ciega._

_-¡No!-fue el desgarrador grito que salió de la garganta de Rei que venía llegando con los demás._

_Los meses pasaron lentos y dolorosos y Serena seguía en coma, las chicas tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos trabajos, yéndose con un gran dolor pero entre tanta tristeza y desolación nació el amor por parte de Darien hacia Serena que esperaba día a día a que ella despertará a la triste realidad._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Yo no estoy ciega!

-Dr. Chiba la paciente ha salido del coma.-anunció una enfermera.

-Vamos Andrew.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Enciendan las luces por favor!-suplicaba Serena.

-¿Serena?

-¿Andrew? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

-Lo siento, ¿Recuerdas el accidente?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

-Estuviste en coma un año y…

-No puede ser, me quedé ciega.-llorando Serena.

-Pero te devolveremos tu vista.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Serena.

-Dame tu manos.- Darien tomó las manos de Serena y las colocó en su rostro.-Vamos toca mi rostro.

-Es suave.-dijo sonrojándose.

-Bien te diré quién soy. Me llamó Darien Chiba.

-¿Eres el amigo de Andrew?

-Así es.

-Te amo.-dijo llorando la rubia.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi de lejos saliendo de mi edificio, te amo desde que te vi en una revista por primera vez, te amo por salvarme la vida.

-Yo también te amo, sé lo que ese demente trató de hacerte pero te prometo que te devolveré tu visión.

Ambos sellaron su amor besándose con mucha ternura y pasión.

.

.

.

**Dos años después…**

-¡Vamos Serena! ¡Tú puedes mi amor!

-No puedo Darien, me duele.

-Vamos princesa, recuerda que te amo.

-Darien.

-¿Si amor?

-¡Me duele! ¡Jamás debí aceptar ser tu novia!

_Flash Back, 1año y 10 meses atrás._

_-¿Qué?-dijeron todos._

_-Somos novios.-anunciaron Serena y Darien._

_-¡Felicidades!-gritaron todos contentos._

_-Gracias, antes no le di el sí a Darien porque debía acostumbrarme a lo de mi ceguera y a conocerlo bien._

_-Por cierto chicas ¿Se quedarán a vivir en Chile?-preguntó Darien._

_-¡Sí! Además no podemos dejar sola a Serena y tenemos a nuestros novios, solo faltaban ustedes.-dijo Mina._

_-Es verdad.-contestó Darien, y todos comenzaron a reír._

_Fin del Flash back._

-¡Oye! ¡Me rompes el corazón!- fingiendo llorar Darien.

-¡Aghhhh! ¡Quiero más anestesia!

-Sra. Chiba no podemos darle más, puede hacerle daño al bebé.-dijo la enfermera.

-¡No me recuerde que soy la señora Chiba!

_Flash Back, 1año y 1mes atrás._

_-Princesa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Vamos Serena tonta, di algo.-desesperada Rei._

_-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Darien.- respondió Serena._

_-¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!_

_La boda se llevó a cabo unos meses después, luego siguieron Andrew y Lita, les siguieron Mina y Steven y finalmente boda doble de Rei y Diamante y Amy y Zafiro, lo que nadie sabía era que a la primera pareja la cigüeña les haría una visita._

_Fin del flash back._

-Si quieres te doy el divorcio.-enojado Darien.

-Es broma, además tú sabes que te amo y si no fuera por nuestro amor yo no estaría teniendo a nuestro bebé, pero me duele.- quejándose Serena.

-Ya va a pasar amor. Además tuvimos suerte justo en el primer año de casados que cumpliremos el 3 de agosto.

_Flash Back, 9 meses atrás._

_-¡Estoy embarazada!_

_-¿Qué?-dijo Darien._

_-Así es amigo, el examen dio positivo.-le respondió Andrew.- Concibió los últimos días de septiembre._

_-¿No estás enojado?-preguntó inocente Serena._

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Tendremos un mini-Darien o una mini-Serena!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Ahora Serena ¡puja!-pidió su ginecóloga.

-¡Aghhhhhh!

-Una más Serena, veo la cabeza.

-Darien ¿me das la mano?

-Claro mi amor.

-1, 2,3… ¡puja!-alentó la ginecóloga.

Un hermoso sonido inundo el pabellón, una nueva vida había llegado al mundo un 30 de junio, igual que Serena que hoy cumplía 27 años.

-Es una niña.-dijo Darien emocionado.

-Mi niña.-emocionada también la rubia.-Mi pequeña Milagros Chiba Tsukino.

-¿Por qué Milagros?-preguntó Darien.

-Porque los puedo ver.

-¿Qué?-impresionado Darien.

-Recuperé la visión.-llorando la rubia.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Este es un milagro! ¡Un milagro de invierno!

-Te amo Darien.

-Y yo a ti mi amor.

.

.

.

**Un año después.**

La casa de la familia Chiba-Tsukino estaba de fiesta, hoy Milagros cumplía un año y su madre Serena cumplía 28 años.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños princesas, feliz cumpleaños a ustedes, feliz cumpleaños princesitas, feliz cumpleaños a ustedes!-cantaron todos.

-Vamos Mily, sopla las velitas como mami.-dijo Serena apagando las velitas junto a su hija, una hermosa niña rubia con los ojos color azul zafiro.

-¡Bravo!-aplaudieron.

-Quiero ofrecer un brindis porque una noche como hoy hace tres años tuve un accidente.-todos los presentes se pusieron nostálgicos.- Y gracias a él ocurrió el milagro de que el hombre que amo me salvará la vida, luego ocurrió el milagro de que despertará del coma y ser correspondida por ti Darien, y porque hace un año nació mi milagro y ocurrió el milagro de que recuperara la vista.

-¡Salud!-brindaron todos.

-Serena gracias por entrar en mi vida. Te amo.

-Y gracias a ti y a Mily por ser mi milagro de invierno.

Ambos enamorados se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, agradeciendo a la vida, al amor y al destino que sus corazones y almas se hayan unido gracias a un milagro de invierno.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena Tsukino! Espero de todo corazón que a ti y a los lectores les guste este pequeño one-shot que escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para tí. Espero que no te moleste a ti y a los lectores que haya situado la historia en mi país Chile, ya que aquí estamos en invierno y en los últimos dos días llovió demasiado, he ahí el porque del título. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o críticas. ¡Nos vemos en mi historia "¿Tú eres mi felicidad?"  
**

**Besos y abrazos de Juani!  
**


End file.
